Different Ways A BleachFMA Fanfic
by Kurama-freak
Summary: A BleachFMA cross fic.Alphonse tells his brother that they need to spend sometime appart. And now two strange looking people are telling Ed that he needs to go with them! What could be going on!
1. Separation and a not so nice meeting

Different Ways  A FullMetal Alchemist/Bleach fanfic

Edward tilted his head to the side, staring at his brother in confusion. "What do you mean 'time apart'… We're brothers… We are supposed to be there to help each other."

"Brother, I am sorry, but I just think that we should find some other people for the time being. We'll see each other again… Just not for a while…"

Ed was simply amazed that he would even suggest this. "And how long would a little while be?"

"A few months, not that long."

"Not that long! A few months is TOO long!"

Alphonse shook his metal head, the red strings on his head flapping around. "I'm sorry brother, but I feel it is necessary."

"Yeah, whatever…" Edward turned and began to walk off. "See you in a few months…"

Al turned as well, whispering a goodbye to his dear brother. "I think this is best for us brother…." He grumbled.

Ed continued to shake his head as he walked further from his brother. He still couldn't grasp why his brother wouldn't want to see him for a few months. "Is it because he's still upset about the armor…? Or maybe he's embarrassed to be around me because I'm so short…." -- "No… That's not it…" A streak off to his left caused him to turn. He scanned the area, looking for any signs of a living thing, but to no avail. He let out a sigh and began walking again.

Without warning, a blade found its way around his neck. He tried to maneuver his head to see who was attacking him, but he just couldn't make it, seeing as the blade pressed more onto his neck as he did so. "What do you want…"He grumbled. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Are you Edward Elric?" the voice came more from the side than behind him, as if someone was whispering in his ear, and apparently someone was. After a second of deliberation, he realized it was a woman.

"Depends… You a homunculus?"

"If I say yes will you answer me?" The blade pressed down with more force. He could feel the woman's breath on his neck.

"No." His answer was clear-cut and purposeful.

"Well then no, I'm not…"

A smirk formed on Ed's face. He placed his left arm over his right and transmuted it into a sword like weapon. "In that case…" He began to turn, slipping his weapon towards the woman stomach, but it was stopped by her bare hand. Ed looked up at the woman. She was wearing a white cloth over her mouth and on her head, but her long, deep purple hair stuck out of it like a sore thumb. Her eyes were more or less a mix of violet and red and held an expression like that of the damned. Her skin was tanned darker than most Ishbalian's and was quite unlike any he had ever seen before.

He took a step back, but before he knew it, someone was behind him and hand yet another weapon to his back, this one not as easy to differentiate. "Don't move, Kid."

"Kid? Who are you calling a Kid?"

"You…" The person behind him was obviously a man, "Oi, Yourichi. You sure this is him?"

The woman nodded. "Of course Ichigo-san."

Edward was baffled. _Who the hell are these people… _


	2. Introductions part one

**Different Ways A FullMetal Alchemist/Bleach fanfic**

Alright…. I am ashamed of myself! I haven't updated in more than a month! Haven't even bothered to look at this! So here comes the next update… Also, I'm currently suffering from the loss of my Elrics, so bear with me if I take a while to update this.

Disclaimer- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Bleach, nor do I own their characters.

------------------------------------------------

"Alright kid." Ichigo's voice rang in his ears, "We need you to come with us."

"The hell makes you think I will?!" Ed turned his head to get a good look at the man. His eye twitched slightly as he noted the mans orange hair. "Wait! You don't look much older than me!" He glared at the woman in front of him, "And neither do you!"

Yourichi chuckled, "Yes, Ichigo would be about the same age as you, I believe…" She smirked, "But kid, I'm much older than you."

"Whatever… If it's a fight you wan-"

Ichigo shook his head as he removed the hilt of his zanpakuto from Ed's back, "Like I said, for now we only need you to come with us." He put his sword back in its 'sheath' and walked in front of the blonde alchemist. "Now… Will you come by choice or do we have to force you?"

Edward glared at him, "Neither." He kicked the orange haired boy in the chest before taking off down the road, running as fast as he could.

Yourichi shook her head, "When will they ever learn?" She sighed, deciding to give the boy a moment to feel as if he had gotten far enough away before she ran after him, using her flash step to keep up, "Boy! I'm telling you this now! We need you to come with us, and we can't take no for an answer! We promise not to hurt you in anyway. We just need your help!"

Ed glared at the girl, but came to an abrupt stop, noticing how fast she had been going. She grinned as she used her flash step to get in front of him, crossing her arms. "So?"

He nearly fell over backwards as he watched her disappear from his side and reappear in front. "H-how did you do that?!" He took a step back. No alchemist he knew could up their own speed. "So you are a Homunculi?"

"No, I'm not." She shrugged, "Don't even know what it is."

"So you're a living thing then?"

She raised her eyebrow curiously, "Yes. Are these Homunculi not living?"

"Oh… Well, I guess they are…" Edward paused to think it over, "Are you human?"

"No."

He stood there, bringing his arm out again and turning it into a blade, "Then you must be a Homun-"

"No." She said again as she looked him over. "Quite the opposite, I guess. I am a Shinigami, or in your tongue, a Death God and an anamorphous." She bowed.

"Animo-what?"

"I can change into a cat."

Once again Edward was stuck, confused.

----------------------------------------

I'm going to end it here because it's REALLY hard to type this, especially on _his_ birthday… Mrew…

Read and Review!


End file.
